A Yes or No Kind of Question
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Rex asks Noah a question. My Generator Rex Secret Santa submission. This is for Danisantoss (known here as Turtlesea). Established Noex (NoahxRex) Rating for a swear.


For Danisantoss. Happy Holidays, kiddo. I hope you like it.

**A "Yes or No" Kind of Question.**

Noah woke as the breath was knocked out of him. "Oof," he exhaled as a weight landed on him.

"Noah, Noah! Wake up, wake up!" Rex ordered excitedly.

Grimacing in pain and still groggy from sleep Noah pushed Rex off him. "No," he moaned and turned over onto his side, his back to Rex. "You can't make me," he grumbled into his pillow.

He rolled back into Rex as the bed dipped as he hovered over him. "You wanna bet?" Rex challenged hotly into his ear.

Noah cocked his head to the side in order to glare at him with one eye. "No," he said and swatted at him to leave him alone.

It didn't work as Rex easily grabbed his wrist and pinned it back against the mattress, forcing Noah to turn and face him. He grinned down at Noah and whispered those three little words he knew Noah had been waiting a long time to hear. "It's Christmas morning." His grin turned into a full blown smirk as he watched Noah's eyes snap open at the news.

"What? Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

Rex laughed as his Noah sat up quickly and climbed out of their bed.

"It's not funny, it's Christmas!" They both stared at each other for a beat before breaking out into hearty laughter. Then without warning Noah dove back into bed, tackling Rex in the process.

"Ah, brush your teeth, brush your teeth!" Rex shouted covering his head with his arms as Noah attempted to kiss him.

"Hehehe, that's what you get for nearly killing me with your heavy butt." Noah said backing away. He stepped off the bed again and headed for the bathroom that adjoined the master bedroom. Rex used the time to pull open his sock drawer and pocket something he had stored there two weeks ago. He waited until he heard the toilet flush before he trotted over towards the bathroom.

He stood in the door jamb watching Noah begin his morning routine. He loved watching his boyfriend doing such normal tasks. It made him feel normal. Like he had finally achieved something he had be searching for; a home. "So what's the plan, Noe?" he asked looking at him through the mirror.

Noah's reflection threw him a dirty look and Rex tried not to laugh at it. He had a nasty habit of asking Noah questions while he was brushing his teeth and couldn't properly respond. He swore he didn't do it on purpose but his timing always seemed to correlate to the moment Noah stuck a toothbrush into his mouth.

"Sorry," he answered with an apologetic shake of his head. "I'll ask yes and no questions. I'll even start with something easy. Is that okay?" he offered. Noah nodded.

"Great. So, are you glad I woke you up?"

A glower and reluctant nod.

Rex chuckled once. "Good. Your mother emailed me. She wants to know when we are heading over. Should I say ten?" A head shake. "Eleven?" Another shake this time accompanied with a thumb's up. "Noon? One. One-ish?" Rex corrected and was rewarded with a nod. "Sweet just in time for Christmas lunch! I like the way you think, Nixon."

"So, I have one more question for you," Rex announced as he pulled out his phone and sent the reply to Noah's mother.

"Or wheelie?" Noah replied his speech muffled as he tried to speak around his toothbrush.

"Yeah, it's a simple one. Well, _I_ think it is anyway." He placed his phone in his jacket and reached into his pants' pocket and took out the item he had secreted away in this chest of drawers. "What do you think of this?" he asked and set the item down.

Noah stared at it, then looked back to Rex only to look back towards the item, his eyes widening in stunned disbelief. It was a small black box covered in velvet. The kind of box which held one of the biggest questions a person could ask or answer.

Noah turned away from him and spat grossly in the sink. "God Dammit it, Rex!" he shouted, throwing the brush down, it clamored around the sink basin with a rattle. "Are you kidding me?" He sounded angry.

The smile on Rex's face faltered slightly. "What, what's wrong? Oh, wait I know. I forgot to ask it in a 'yes or no' format. Hold on." He held up a hand to stop Noah from saying anything more. A nervous smile plastered over his face Rex snatched the jewelry box off the sink counter and sank to one knee. With a flick of his finger the box opened to reveal a small silver ring with a streak of electric blue running along the center of the band. "Noah Nixon, will you do me the honor of making an honest man out of me?"

Noah stood there. His posture tense like he was he was trying to figure out the best way to flee the bathroom. But Rex had had him cornered in the bathroom he wasn't going to leave the room without giving him an answer.

Noah opened his mouth and then closed it. He opened it again and a pathetic sound came out, like a sob. Noah quickly shut his mouth and then inhaled through his nose and exhaled slowly. "Mm-hm," he managed weakly.

"So is that a no, Noe?" Rex asked teasingly and began to slowly close the box. The sound of the box clasping shut seemed to snap Noah back into the present.

"No! Yes! I mean no, that wasn't a 'no'. Yes, I will do it!" As he finished speaking his face scrunched up as he inhaled again.

And then he started to cry.

Rex immediately got to his feet and wrapped Noah into his arms. Promising everything was going to be fine, that he was going to be okay, they were going to be okay. And then he started thanking him for making him the happiest he has ever been in his whole life. He didn't realize he had begun to cry too until Noah reached up and wiped away the tear trail on his cheek.

Rex reached up and held the sides of Noah's head in his hands. He stared into Noah's tear soaked face. "I love you, morning breath and all," Rex promised and leaned down, the scent of mint and salt water surrounding him when they kissed.

Noah sniffed when they broke apart. "Me, too. I swear I'll make you happy, Rex."

"I know, because you already have."

They embraced once more before Rex released him in favor of placing the ring on Noah's finger.

"This just isn't fair," Noah said admiring the ring. "Everyone's going to assume I'm the girl because I got the ring."

"Not necessarily. Because, see? I got one for me too," Rex explained and lifted the cushion the ring had been set in to reveal another ring underneath; this one was black with a streak of silver running through it. "So now it's your turn," Rex instructed holding out the box.

Noah gingerly took it. "Turn to do what?"

Rex grinned at him and gestured towards the box. "To ask your own a 'yes or no' kind of question."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas, Everyone!<strong>

**Bramblerose4**


End file.
